Stacy's looks
by Koky S
Summary: Stacy and her looks does not attract the women but does attract Test. She then has a match against Nidia with Test behind her back.
1. Stacy's apperance

Stacy Keibler walked out of Test's locker room and went to go to the bathroom. When she came out she found Trish Stratus looking at herself in the mirror. Stacy then left the bathroom and found Bradshaw drinking beer all by himself.  
  
Bradshaw: Hi Stacy.  
  
Stacy: Hi! What do you want?  
  
Bradshaw: Do you want some beer?  
  
Stacy: I will just take a little sip.  
  
Bradshaw then drops his can on the floor and Stacy kneels on the floor to get it. Stacy then went back to Test's locker room and figured out that he wasn't there. She then turned on the TV and found out he was going against Booker T. Stacy then turned off the TV and looked at herself in the mirror. Looking at herself in the mirror she sees a beautiful woman in a black shirt and pink short shorts. Stacy then tied her shoes until she heard a knock on the door and it was Molly Holly.  
  
Molly: You know look at you your just a skinny woman that cannot wrestle at all.  
  
Stacy: Is that so. Then, tonight I challenge you to a match.  
  
Molly: Dream on girl I already have a match against Terri.  
  
Molly then left the room as Stacy went back tying her shoes. She then started exercising as Test entered the room. He didn't even say a word to Stacy as she was wiping all of his sweats out. Stacy then gave Test a kiss and then left the room. She went to the women's dressing room and found Victoria painting her nails.  
  
Stacy: You know Victoria that title of yours is not gonna be yours for long until Jackie defeats you tonight.  
  
Victoria: Hey, I am the woman's champion and I am a winner.  
  
Stacy: As if.  
  
Victoria then took all of her bags and goes back to the hotel. Stacy then started putting on some makeup until Nidia came and interuppted her. Nidia started putting on the same makeup as Stacy getting her very mad.  
  
Stacy: Look at you! You expect Jamie Knoble to like you like this? What is this? A blue shirt some shorts with ripped pockets. What are you a boy?  
  
Nidia: You know Stacy it doesn't matter what I where it's as long you stay out of my business. You are such a (BEEP).  
  
Stacy: I'll show you next week I'm gonna challenge you to a one on one match.  
  
Stacy and Nidia stared at each until Jamie Knoble and Test came and seperated them from each other. 


	2. Stacy vs Nidia

[pic] vs [pic]  
  
Stacy Keibler, accompanied by Test, made her way to the ring going against Nidia accompanied by Jamie Knoble. As Stacy was talking to Test, Nidia snucked behind Stacy and slammed her by the hair. Nidia then stomped on Stacy a few types and nailed a scoop slam. Nidia then nailed an elbow followed by a pin but only got a 2 count. Stacy got up and gave Nidia a schoolboy but only got a 2 count. Stacy gave Nidia a suplex and then went on top rope. Stacy went for a crossbody but Jamie knocked Stacy off. Test then took out Jamie Knoble as Nidia put Stacy in a small package but Stacy kicked out. Nidia gave Stacy a dropkick and tried to go for a tornado DDT but Stacy pushed Nidia. Test then distracted Nidia as Jamie Knoble came and stopped him. Stacy then gave Nidia a roundhouse kick followed by a pin the get the win!  
  
Winner: Stacy Keibler  
  
Backstage, Test and Stacy Keibler were celebrating having lunch. Test then dropped his spoon as Stacy kneeled down and got it. Stacy put the spoon on the table as they continued having lunch. They then heard a knock on the door and it was Jamie Knoble and Nidia.  
  
Jamie: Next week we challenge you to a mixed tag team match.  
  
Test: Get a life Nidia already lost to Stacy.  
  
Nidia: Well I wasn't even looking!  
  
Stacy: We will accept your match.  
  
The 2 of them then left the room as they once again continued their lunch. Stacy and Test then went close to each other as they both kissed. Stacy then drank her champagne as Test ate his turkey. Stephanie Mcmahon and Eric Bischoff then entered the room telling them that they will face Nidia and Jamie Knoble in a tag team hardcore match. 


	3. TestStacy vs JamieNidia

Tag team hardcore match Referee: Jack Doan Test and Stacy Keibler vs Jamie Knoble and Nidia  
  
Test and Stacy Keibler made their way to the ring going against Jamie Knoble and Nidia in a tag team hardcore match. Jamie quickly grabbed a chair and whacked Test as Nidia chased Stacy around the ring. Jamie then stomped on Test and locked a headlock. Test then got out of it and tried to go for a pumphandle slam but Nidia nailed a missile dropkick from top rope. Stacy then gave Nidia a snapmare and whacked her with a trash can. Stacy then kneeled down to tie her shoe distracting Jamie Knoble. Test then whipped Jamie to a turnbuckle and clotheslined Jamie twice. Stacy then gave Nidia a scoop slam and tried to go for a pin but Nidia kicked out. Stacy then gave Nidia a back suplex but Nidia landed on her feet and gave Stacy a hairmare. Jamie then took Test outside as Nidia and Stacy went at it. Nidia went to clothesline Stacy but Stacy moved and nailed a somaon drop. Stacy then pinned Nidia to get the win!  
  
Winners: Test and Stacy Keibler  
  
After the match, Jacqueline came down and knocked Stacy out with a DDT. Test then snucked up behind Jackie and gave her a pumphandle slam. Test then carried Stacy to the back as Jackie layed in pain in the ring. Backstage, Stacy woke up and saw Test looking straight at her beautiful eyes. The 2 then left the room until Test had to go to the bathroom. As Stacy was tying her shoe she saw somebody standing in front of her with the wwe women's title in their belt. She looked up and it was Victoria.  
  
Victoria: You are such a disgrace with that match.  
  
Stacy: I finished my match already and I challenge you to a match.  
  
Victoria: You never give up do you? Tonight you have to face Jacqueline in a number 1 contenders match.  
  
Victoria then left as Stacy looked grinly.  
  
Will Stacy win her match against Jacqueline. Find out on the next chapter. 


	4. Stacy vs Jacqueline

Number 1 contenders match Referee: Teddy Long Stacy Keibler vs Jacqueline  
  
Stacy Keibler made her way to the ring going against Jacqueline in this number 1 contender's match. Stacy started off by giving Jacqueline a kick to gut followed by a bridge suplex pin but Jackie kicked out. Jacqueline then whipped Stacy to the ropes and gave her a clothesline followed by a slam. Jackie then went for a pin but Stacy kicked out. Jackie then gave Stacy a dropkick and then went for a top rope leg drop but Stacy moved. Stacy then did a cartwheel and gave Jackie a neckbreaker followed by a pin but Jackie kicked out. Jackie then gave Stacy a back suplex but Stacy landed on her feet and nailed a bulldog. Stacy went for a pin but Jackie kicked out. Jackie then went for a tornado DDT but Stacy pushed Jackie and gave her a brainbuster. Stacy then pinned Jackie to get the win!  
  
After the match, Victoria came to the ring and gave Stacy the widow's peak. Victoria then put Stacy on top rope and gave her a hurricanrana. Victoria then held her women's title in the air as Stacy lay in pain. Test then went in the ring and gave Victoria the pumphandle slam. Test and Stacy then walked off as the show went off in air! 


End file.
